Some types of client devices, such as zero clients, do not have an operating system (OS) installed or only a small portion of the OS installed. Instead, these client devices connect over a network to a host device, such as a server, which performs all or a majority of functionalities requested by users of the client devices.
Client devices may consume fewer resources, require less space and be lower in cost than traditional computing devices. As network complexity increases, such as in a multi-host environment, establishing a connection between the client device and the host device may become increasingly challenging.